Honesty
by rainyday101
Summary: After Marie sees somthing she shouldn't have seen it forces Bobby to consider things (slash bobbyjohn)


Honesty 

Author: rainyday101

Rating: pg

Disclaimer: besides my cd collection, and my cat nos, I own nothing. This includes X-men and evrything affiliated with it.

Summary: After Marie sees somthing she shouldn't have seen it forces Bobby to consider things

a/n: okay I know that this story sucks but I really love john and i think that he deserves to be happy, and anyone with half a brain can see that him and bobby are perfect together so... ya. anyway on with the show

* * *

Bobby looked at the boy lying next to him and thought about all he had done to keep they're secret.

Not that it mattered now of course.

Not with Marie standing in the doorway after had finding them mid-kiss. She didn't even looked very suprised, although Bobby could see that she was hurt. He thought back to the first time he had heard of her.

One of his friends was talking about the new girl who couldnt touch people, otherwise she could kill them.

Even before he saw her, he knew she was perfect. People had always questioned how close he and John were. Not to his face of course but Bobby wasn't stupid.

He knew he had to do somthing if he wanted to keep his relationship a secret which he very much did.

John understood how terrified Bobby was of people finding out and then hating him. Bobby didnt want to be the freak among the mutants. So John agreed that maybe Bobby "dating" the new girl (who quite conviently had a power that prohibited any physical contact) might be the ideal way to get people to back off a bit.

He grew to like Marie, even John liked her, although he was a bit jealous of her and both boys felt somewhat badly about decieving her until Bobby noticed her blatant crush on Logan. That eased his doubts, although he still tried to project an image of closeness to the public while making it as platonic as possible.

Marie seemed to understand and he knew that she noticed his attraction to John.That was why he was so shocked by the hurt look on her face.

When he realized she was speaking he shook off his thoughts and looked at her.

"I knew you had a crush on him, I just didn't ..." she trailed off.

Bobbly started rambling, "i'm sorry, I know this must be a shock, I never meant to hurt you, and I really do like you just in a friend way and-"

Marie cut him off "I know" she said in a quiet defeated voice. "In a way I was using you to, I thought maybe Logan would get jealous or somthing". She laughed self-deprecatingly.

John finally spoke up "so are you going to tell"?

Marie looked vaugley confused for a second like she was lost in thoughts "Not if you dont want me too"

John looked at Bobby asking silently what he wanted to do, and Bobby could clearly see that John wanted to stop lying.

Bobby thought about it.

He thought about how even the people that had previously thought there was somthing more then friendship between him and John had never treated them any different. In fact, even though some of thier friends had to know, couldnt possibly not know considering how many times they had come in to wake Bobby up and found John in bed with him.

And a million other pieces of incriminating evidence besides.

No one had ever made the slightest indication that they were disgusted or didn't want to be friends with the couple. When Bobby really thought about it, he realized that while none of friends batted an eye when John would casually put an arm around Bobby's shoulder or when Bobby would sit closer then was strictly neccesary to John, almost everyone had been shocked when Bobby had started to date Marie.

Bobby looked John square in the eye and said "i dont mind if you tell."

The statement although in answer to Marie's question was aimed at John. Bobby knew he had made the right decsion the next day when he and John tolf thier friends and they all gave him a "well duh" kinda look.

So he held Johns hand that day in public, and that night when he saw the happieness radiating from his usually sullen boyfriend he told John what he had realized the night before and what he had just gotton the courage to say, "I love you john"

fin


End file.
